Just around the corner
by kristenann
Summary: Hermiones parents have adopted muggles and she having a hard time changing for them. Also Hermines sees her old friends from primary school and wonder...why didn't they write? R&R ill give ya a cookie CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Coming Home

A/N: Okay this just came on and I had to upload it. So im soooo sorry if the spelling and grammer and stuff is wrong; I just had to get it up. Don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: Owns nothing  
  
Just around the corner  
  
Chapter one: Coming home  
  
It was late into the afternoon when a car pulled into the driveway of number nine, Portsea View. Out got Mrs Paula Granger, her husband Rick and sixteen year old daughter Hermione. Also in the car was seven year old Rose, her twin Mia and older brother David. Rose, Mia and David had lived with the Grangers' on and off since they were born. There parents' Michelle and Ross Ridge never really provided a great home and now they had finally came to live with them forever.  
  
"Kids inside, it looks like it's going to rain," Rich announced, "Oh no not you David your helping me unpack, Hermione you too. Hermione...Hermione??"  
  
But Hermione had taken off upstairs into her room, she just needed space. She wasn't used to having other people around her, other than her parents. Although Rose, Mia and David had lived with her most of her life, they never had stayed longer than 2 weeks or had never gone on a holiday with her. It was only in resent years, when Hermione was off at Hogwarts they stayed months at a time.  
  
Hermione closed her door, slipped off her shoes and lay on her bed. Taking out a biro and out he r diary she began to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Finally home at last. I'm meant to be unpacking the car with Dad and David, but I just can't. It's weird you know, having these people living with me, sharing everything, always with us. I'm never alone anymore. Sure sure, I grew up with Mia, Rose and David, but they never stayed long. Now they're her forever, Mum and Dad's made it legal. It all happened when I was at Hogwarts. Michelle and Ross stuffed up again and this time there was no undoing it, it was just too bad. I overheard Ross was in jail for something and Michelle was in a women's home. I just want to scream, it's too much, always here, always here. But I can't, no I must be brave. This dairy is my only outlet, everything I think, feel, hope is in here. If it falls into the wrong hands, I will just die. I would do anything to get it back, I mean that. But I don't plan on loosing you. Anyways dairy apart overcrowded, the holidays was fantastic. I can't believe I hadn't missed France as much as I should have. It's so beautiful, colourful and full of history. I remember last time I went; I re-wrote my History of Magic essay. Now I went looking again and I can't believe all the things I missed; I was always in libraries and other places. But I always had to sneak, damn Mia, Rose and David. They don't know about me being a witch and so I had to sneak off to places, whisper to Mum about it and lie when I was caught going something weird. Got to go diary, an owls just arrived and is making a lot of noise. If someone hears it I'm in a lot of trouble.  
  
Love always Hermione xxx  
  
Truthfully three owls had arrived; Hedwig- Harry's owl, Pig- Ron's owl and a barn owl which was most likely from Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey there Hedwig and Pig. And you, I don't know your name, but hi to you anyway," Hermione said sweetly, three owls hooted happily, "Come here so I can take off what your carrying."  
  
Hedwig, Pig and the Barn Owl flew over to her and one by one she removed the packages. Straight after the Barn Owl flew off, leaving Hermione with only two owls.  
  
"You guys will be hungry won't you. Hang on," Hermione ran into the bathroom and returned with two bowls of water and two extra bowls. Placing the water on her desk, then ducked down to the floor. Then pulled up a floorboard and appeared with some food.  
  
"Happy now?" Two hoots followed  
  
Ginning Hermione sat on her bed and opened Harry's letter.  
  
Hi Hermione,  
How are you? I'm great!!! and I mean that. It was my birthday awhile ago (by the way thanks for your prezzie it was great!) and I got the best gift any bored wizard, living with muggles could ask for. PERMISSION TO USE MAGIC OUT OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After turning 17, you are allowed to preform magic and it's the best. You should have seen the muggles faces when I walked downstairs (mind you I made sure the curtains were closed and put a silence charm on the house) into the living room. My Aunt was cooking and Uncle Vernon and Dudley were watching T.V. at the table. I sat down at the table, which may I point out I can not do anymore without asking my Uncle. Of cause my uncle yelled at me, but I just ignored him. Then I said 'gee I am bored, why don't I get my Quidditch book and read that. But I don't want want to go upstairs. Oh how could I forget ACCIO QUIDDITCH BOOK!' Oh it was funny as the book flew downstairs and into my hands. My Aunt screamed, Dudley yelled and hid. And Uncle Vernon jumped up. I couldn't help smirking at their faces (and no, not like Malfoys smirk). They just stopped what they were doing and stared at me as I read the book, just then the fire alarm went off. I looked over and the stove was onfire, whatever Aunt Petunia was cooking had burnt and caught fire. My Aunt screamed as the fire leapt all around her, now all the kitchen was on fire and my Aunt was trapped. Dudley started just froze in horror and my Uncle tried to get to Aunt Petunia, but it was impossible. A ring of fire was keeping her inside. It was terrible, Aunt Petunia screams filled the room. Just then the fire started to move onto the living room. Dudley bolted and Uncle Vernon followed close behind, just leaving me and Aunt Petunia in a burning house. But what could I do? That's all I thought Hermione, just then I remember I was a wizard. I did that water charm you gave me and put out the fire and took off the silencing charm. I ran into the smoking kitchen and there was my Aunt, in a little ball sobbing. I walked so slowly to her.  
  
"Aunt Petunia? Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
Hermione, she just rose her head and starred at me. It was creepy Hermione, there was something different about her. In her eyes.  
  
"Harry (she said my name) you saved me, saved me from the from the fire. You are so much like your Mother, she was so brave." My Aunt said to me.  
  
She spoke about my Mum Hermione, she never speaks about her. She must have seen the shock in my face, because she smiled slightly and said.  
  
"Yes Harry I do remember Lily, she is still my sister after all. When we were kids, when I was 12 and she was 10. The house caught on fire and all I did was freeze. Then Lily came to me came to me and led me out of the house..."  
  
And she went on Hermione, telling me all about my Mum and even my Dad. When finally Uncle Vernon and Dudley returned the next day. They found a restored house (with help from a little magic) and a very angry Petunia. Aunt Petunia had kicked Dudley and Uncle Vernon out of the house, she told me she'll let them back next week and wants to spend some time with me. I'm so amazed Hermione. Well I'll cya later. How bout meeting next Monday so we can get our stuff for school.  
  
Missing you heaps,  
Harry  
  
P.S. How was France???  
  
Hermione grinned, Harry had a eventful holidays. Then opened Ron's letter.  
  
Hey Hermione,  
Whats been happening? Me, well nothing much. Sorry this letter is gonna be sort, but I haven't got much time. I just wanted to send you this, so you don't feel forgotten by me. Let's see, Percy finally came home a couple of days ago. About time I think, it has been two years. Mum was crying, but the worst was yet to come: facing Dad. I rather write what happened, but I'll tell you everything is all good now. Percy didn't come alone he brought his-wife-to-be! Percy is getting married!!! To Penelope Clearwater. She was the one who got Percy to see us, actually she is quite nice. Hope your having a great holiday,  
Ron  
  
Fantastic, the Weasley family were all talking again. Hermione lent over to the Hogwarts letter, it was a lot thicker than usual, Hermione ripped opened and looked at the letters. There was the usual welcome to Hogwarts, you will be in 7th year this year. Then there was the books you need, then there was this extra letter, a large one. It confused Hermione, so she opened it.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
As it known you are now in your seventh year and it is my pleasure to announce that you have been chosen to be Hogwarts Head Girl. Congratulations. May I also add that you are the top student Hogwarts has seen in many years. Your duties have been increased as Head Girl, attached you will find your handbook. Meet in the Heads compartment, so you can meet the Head Boy.  
Regards  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Hermione couldn't believe this, she was Head Girl, Head Girl of Hogwarts. Just then Hermione screamed. Just then Paula, Rick, Rose, Mia and David rushed upstairs into Hermione's room.  
  
"Hermione what is it?" Paula asked.  
  
"Mum I'm Head Girl!!"  
  
"Head Girl?"  
  
"Of Hog...of school!!!" Hermione had to be careful, Rose, Mia and David were in the room.  
  
The Granger's and Ridge's all came to hug and talk to Hermione. But all Hermione could think about was: who was Head Boy?  
  
A/N: Hope you like. Review and give me what you think. 


	2. The next day

A/N: Hey thanks for my one review, oh well at least I have one thanks!!!! I'm going away for 2 weeks in a few days, so I won't be up-dating for awhile... Unless I get busy and write another chappie. Okay enjoy R&R. Sorry if my grammar and spelling sucks ( (  
  
Disclaimer: No owns  
  
Just around the corner  
  
Chapter 2: The next day  
  
It was late into the afternoon, the day after Hermione got her letter. Mr and Mrs Granger had taken David, Mia and Rose to the local school to enrol then in the next year. They would need to get clothes, books and then pay for the year. Lately it seemed all that Hermione's parents had been doing was be with David, Mia and Rose. It annoyed Hermione, 'But I'm there child, they're only daughter. Spend time on me.ME!!!' Every time Hermione thought this, she would mentally shake herself. She had never been the jealous type, why start now? What had gotten into her? They are her family now, no they were mine first. No yours, mine...hear that MINE.  
  
"Bloody hell!!!" Hermione exclaimed allowed and punched her pillow, "Just calm down Hermione, it's going to be alright. Ohhh no it isn't, it's never going to be alright. They're here, forever and I need to share my parents. NO.stop it. URHHH stop stop stop stop stop! Where has all this come from, you were never like this Hermione. You were sharing, kind, loving. You weren't jealous, angry, mad.."  
  
HONK HONK  
  
They were home. Hermione quickly checked her self in the mirror.  
  
'Wow,' Hermione thought, 'how have I changed!'  
  
It wasn't much really. Just straightened her hair with a spell she had found and changed the type of clothing she wore. No longer was she dressed by her Mum, but now by herself. That was it and Hermione liked it like that. Maybe she'll dye her hair a lighter colour one day, brown just gets so boring.  
  
"HERMY, HERMY," yelled little Rose from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"HERMY HERMY!!!" the yells got louder with the thudding of tiny feet going up stairs.  
  
"Pig, Hedwig go quickly. She's a muggle," whispered Hermione and they were off at the word of muggle.  
  
CRASH BANG  
  
Hermione's door flew open and stood there was little Rose dressed in a tiny cherry dress. The dress just covered her knee and her collar was spotless white with lace. Her socks were also spotless white with lace and on her feet were black buckle shoes. Her blonde hair had tiny curls in it, her blue eyes sparkled and her tiny smile was perfect. The 'perfect' daughter Hermione thought. Paula Granger had always tried to make Hermione look like this, but it never lasted long. Hermione had uncontrollable bushy brown hair; you could never do much with it. When Hermione was dressed like Rose, it lasted half an hour. Hermione didn't like frilly dresses, actually she didn't like dressed at all. Hermione was always exploring the schoolyard, playground or wherever she happened to be. Which meant her designer clothes weren't going to last long. They always got holes or stains and her shoe came back dirty and scuffed. Now that Hermione's mum had Rose and Mia, she could dress them up like how she wanted to dress Hermione up like. But in spite of all of this, Hermione still loved them so much.  
  
"Hermy.," Rose said in a soft voice.  
  
'Hermy' turned around to face Rose, her cheeks were bright red.  
  
"Rose baby what is it?" Hermione asked the seven year all.  
  
"I'm going to be in year one!" she exclaimed, "and when I get older I'm going to go to your school and be Head Girl.just like you. And when I go, I will say to everyone. I am Hermi..Her.Hermy Granger's little sister, Rose Ridge. No no Rose Granger. Yes Rose Granger.I like that."  
  
Hermione stood there listening to Rose; it was the first time she felt like she had a little sister. Rose had really touched her in what she said, just like you. She was just about to cry.  
  
"Rose baby, I'm sure when you go to my school you will be Head Girl. You'll be the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever seen. The best.."  
  
Just then Hermione stopped; she had said Hogwarts. Shit! But she had also said when you go to my school. Hermione had just said Rose will become a witch.  
  
"Hogwarts.is that what your school is called?" Rose said sweetly.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"It's a weird name Hermy, I have never heard of it. Where is it? What is it like? Do you like it," asked Rose.  
  
I forgot seven year olds are always full of questions. Questions which its answers cannot be told to a muggle.  
  
"Rose baby, where's your sister of yours?" asked Hermione attempting to change the subject, which shouldn't be all that hard with someone so young.  
  
"Mia is with Daddy in our room, Mummy and Daddy brought some things for us and for David. Come with me, I want to show you." and with that Rose grabbed her hand and let Hermione out of her room, down the hall and into the large room at the end.  
  
It was a mess, boxes were everywhere; full of clothes, toys, photos and beds. Mia was going through all the boxes and checking out what was in them. Mia was dressed identical to Rose; except she wore blue instead of cherry and her hair was a wavy strawberry-blonde colour.  
  
"Mia Mia!" exclaimed Rose, "when I'm older I am going to Hermy's school and I am going to be Head Girl just like Hermy! And Hermy said when I go to Hogwarts I will be the best Head Girl it's ever seen!"  
  
"Hogwarts," giggled Mia, "what a silly name."  
  
"I know! Hermy what is Hogwarts like? Where is it? Do you." Rose asked again, but didn't get far.  
  
"Mia Rose my two beautiful girls, could you both go help Mummy with dinner?" asked Rick Granger.  
  
"Okay Daddy" and skipped out of the room.  
  
"You told Rose about your school!" he said fiercely.  
  
"I didn't mean to Dad, it is kinda hard to try not to mention anything about magic." protested Hermione.  
  
"You do it perfectly well around the neighbours."  
  
"The neighbours don't live with us do they? I only see them for a while, they aren't here 24/7. Understand Dad, I've gone from 6 full years of taking about magic openly around you guys and home. Then I come home and it's all hush hush. We have muggles in the house, ones who don't know about magic. Yes Dad it is hard."  
  
Silence  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I didn't realise how hard it would be keep quiet. I'll tell you what, we'll tell them."  
  
"About magic and all?"  
  
"Yes everything, we'll make this an open family. No secrets. I'll talk to your Mother about it and deicide what to do. Now the girls and David's room, can any magic help?"  
  
"Sorry Dad, not until next week when it's my birthday. Then I can help."  
  
"Okay then kiddo. I guess until then Mia, Rose and David will need to stay in the living room."  
  
"It's weird having a sisters and a brother just pop up."  
  
"Yes Hermione it is weird and it's going to be hard to change to, but we all must try."  
  
"I know Dad."  
  
"RICK! COME DOWN STAIRS AND FIX THE TV," yelled Mrs Granger.  
  
Rick looked at his daughter and then saw something he hadn't seen before: his little girl had grown up. It was just yesterday when he was taking Hermione to her first day of Kindy, She couldn't wait.  
  
"You know what Hermione."  
  
"What Dad."  
  
"My little girl isn't so little anymore, she's all grown up. In to her last year of school and soon she'll be out in the big wide world."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"RICK"  
  
"COMING DEAR."  
  
"Excuse me" and was gone.  
  
Hermione made her way up to her room and sat on her bed, she pulled out a pen and her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Rose called me her big sister, hear that BIG SISTER. And now instead of Paula and Rick, it Mummy and Daddy. It's like she's forgotten all about Michelle and Ross; not like they were much of parents anyway. Rose and Mia never really lived with them for long, they were always out. Out somewhere, doing something. Or they were here or with neighbours.  
It's they have come to live with us, we can give them a live they could only dream of. But it's going to be hard to get used to, sharing my parents with  
others.  
  
I saw him today, with all the kids from my grade at primary school. It seems  
weird looking at them all, all grown up. My friends without me. They all  
went to high-school and I went to Hogwarts. I remember at the end of the  
school year of grade 6, we were all so excited to be going into High- school.  
We were all going to be in the same class for grade 7, that was fantastic. But  
then I got the letter, the letter asking me to go to Hogwarts. Oh it was great, a chance of a different life. To learn magic.to be a witch. Mum and Dad were  
so proud to have a witch in our family. They said only the smartest of us  
'Normal' folk was asked to be a witch and that got me thinking. My friends  
were smart, they must have got a letter too! I ran out of the house and to our  
club house. I was grinning soo much and they asked what happened.  
  
"Have you guys got the letter?" I remember shouting.  
  
"Letter," answered Mel confused.  
  
"For school..."  
  
"Oh for school..yes," replied Sandy and everyone pulled out a letter.  
  
I grinned, they had got one too. But then I noticed..they weren't the same as my letter. My envelope was thick, heavy and was made out of yellowish  
parchment and the address was written in emerald-green ink, also it had no stamp. But their envelope was completely different to my one. It was light and  
pure white, with the address printed on by a computer. And there was a stamp  
with all the markings you get when a letter goes through the post office.  
I remember grabbing James's letter and taking the letter out.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Mr Browne,  
  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted  
to Blue Bridge College. Included in this letter is the necessary books and  
equipment that you are required to have on your first day of school. Please note, Mr Browne that if the books and equipment is not peasant on first day of  
school, serious consequences will be applied. Term begins September 5th,  
please inform the school no later than July 31.  
  
Sincerely  
Rose Pike  
  
Assistant to Principal  
  
It was nothing like my letter, mine read this.  
  
HOWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and  
Equipment.  
Terms begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
I just stood there stunned staring at James's letter, why wasn't it like mine?  
  
"Hermione what is it?" asked Renee confused.  
  
I was going to show them my letter, but then a voice said DON'T. I couldn't stand it, I just ran out of there. Away.to room.  
  
Anyway diary the rest it history. I went to Hogwarts and my friends didn't. Before I left I said my Parent's were forcing me to a boarding school and I wouldn't see them until the next summer. They were all shocked, I remember  
the plans we made to make me stay. But offcourse they I said they wouldn't work. I said good-bye and that was the last time I saw or talked to them.until now. I saw all of them walking together in the local shops. Sandy, James,  
  
Theo, Jeff, Brad, Taj, Mel, Mikki, Clair, Donna and Janet. They were all there, except me. It seemed so bare without me, but as I watched them...they didn't seem to care I wasn't there. I overheard from two ladies that they were always there. Tomorrow I'm going to back there and watch again.  
  
Until then diary  
Hermione XXX  
  
Hermione closed her diary and placed it under her bed. Then went downstairs.  
  
A/N: what u think.love it, hate it. Review and tell me. It's simple...just press on that little purple button. 


	3. Telling

A/N: PLEASE WILL SOME1 REVIEW I feel sooooo unloved lol. I like this story and I want to find out if you do to. So review. I wont say Im going to stop this story unless you review, because I hate authors who do that. Just review pleaz. Soz again 4 spelling and grammar.  
  
Disclaimer: No own  
  
Just around the corner  
  
Chapter 3: Telling  
  
It was three days later and Hermione had been following her old group for three days straight. She never realised how much she missed them.  
  
'Where did our friendship go? I said I was going and they all promised we would all stay friends, that was 6 years ago. What happened? Where did it all go? I wrote to them I remember, I wrote them letters and sent them to Mum telling them to send them to my friends. But I never got replies and after 9 months of no answer, I just gave up. And 6 years later this is where I ended up.'  
  
Then it hit Hermione, had her mum sent on those letters!  
  
"MUM!" yelled Hermione was she ran down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
Her Mum and Dad were both sitting there.  
  
"Hermione what is it?" said Paula Granger slightly alarmed, "Has something happened?"  
  
"Oh no Mum, it's nothing like that," answered Hermione.  
  
"Oh thank goodness Hermione, you had me for awhile. What is it? " smiled Paula.  
  
"Mum remember when I first went off to ahhh.school," answered Hermione.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well remember I asked you to send on those letters I wanted to give to my friends from primary school."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Offcourse I did Hermione"  
  
"Oh..well did you get any letters back?"  
  
"No Hermione dear, I didn't. Anyway why all the worry now? It was 6 years ago."  
  
"Oh no reason really.."  
  
"Oh good. Now let's get down to more serious matters," interrupted Hermione's Father.  
  
"Serious matters?" asked Hermione,  
  
"Your Mother and I have discussed the topic of ummm.magic and the new members of this household. We have decided it's in the best interests that we should tell David, Rose and Mia that you are.are a wit.witch," her Father stated.  
  
"Ohmigod! Really?" exclaimed Hermione, with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Yes dear." started Paula, but before she could finish. Hermione had pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Now Hermione there are some serious matters. Mia and Rose are just seven years old and they might let it slip. And David, he might not like the idea. Is there anything we can do to stop this?" said her Father in a more serious tone.  
  
Hermione began to think. What if they did tell? There would be a lot of trouble. What could she do?  
  
'What do I usually do when there is a problem?' thought Hermione.  
  
"Offcourse!" exclaimed Hermione grinning and ran up stairs.  
  
Paula and Rick just starred at where Hermione had gone, until she came back downstairs with a large book in her hands.  
  
"I brought this last year, but why? Ohh yes, it was on sale," muttered Hermione, as she placed it on the table.  
  
In gold writing was the title.  
  
Muggle born Witches/Wizards and their family  
  
"How could I forget this! Hmmm lets see. Mum and magic, Dad and magic, muggle household and magic. Ahh here we are Siblings and Magic." Hermione read, as she ran her finger down the page.  
  
Hermione began to read.  
  
' It is a great shock when a muggle become a Witch or Wizard, but is greatly  
forgotten about the new Witches or Wizards family. They suddenly find  
  
about a whole new world, which they cannot use themselves. Muggle  
families usually cope very well with the adjustment to the Magic world,  
  
but usually it is quite hard for young muggle children. As it is well known  
any child, magic and muggle, has trouble with keeping secrets. Which can  
lead to many problems. As such many muggle children are not told about the  
world of magic until their older years. The method is frowned at by myself.  
Witches and Wizards come out of an environment where magic is discussed  
  
openly, to another where the word magic is just child's play. The sudden  
change places a lot of unneeded stress onto the Witch or Wizard. It is my  
suggestion, that muggle child are told as soon as possible. Offcourse the  
problem arises that the child might tell, which is easily solved. A simple  
secret-keeping spell. A simple spell which stops a muggle child from telling  
the intended secret. It is harmless and can be easily removed when needed  
(see back of book for the spell itself). But again a problem arises, who can  
place this spell. The Witch or Wizard is underage and if the spell is  
preformed, a lot of trouble will come of it. But I myself took it to solve the  
problem. I am pleased to say that after a lot of campaigning, the secret-  
keeping spell is not tracked by the Ministry of Magic '  
  
It went silent after Hermione stopped talking, it seemed Paula and Rick needed to think about placing a spell on their children.  
  
"Can you ahh.preform the spell?" asked Rick.  
  
"Oh yes Dad, it was one of the first things I've ever learnt. It is very easy, I can say even a muggle can preform it. Well maybe not, but it is simple," answered Hermione.  
  
"It won't hurt them, will it?" questioned Paula.  
  
"No Mum. I've had it preformed on myself, I still laugh at that!..."  
  
***** Hermione thought back when Ron and Harry practiced the spell on her in third year. Harry had just gone upstairs to bed and Ron ran over to me.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione you won't believe what Harry's just told me!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What did he tell you?" I answered. I was remotely interested, I thought it could be that Harry had switched Quidditch teams and now goes for the Cannons.  
  
"Who he likes!!!," burst out Ron.  
  
That had done it, I dropped my quill and starred at Ron.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Who he likes"  
  
"I never knew he was into the liking thing"  
  
"You should never say that"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All guys like girls, if you know what I mean" Ron elbowed me.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, I know what you mean"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"who is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who does Harry like?"  
  
"Ohhh Ginny"  
  
"Ginny..as in your sister? Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"Well yeah who else"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! She will be soo happy..i mean ummm yeah"  
  
"But promise me. Promise me Hermione you can't tell her"  
  
"But.."  
  
"I'm not even ment to be telling you, but you're my bestfriend"  
  
"Arhh.."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Ohh all right. I promise"  
  
"Good. I'm off to bed. Night"  
  
"Night"  
  
And Ron ran upstairs to where Harry was hiding, watching me. And right at that moment Ginny happened to walk in. She offcourse was in on the joke. I just wanted to run over to her and tell, but I resisted.  
  
"Hey Mione"  
  
"Hi Ginny" I said struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"In bed.it is dear me.1 am!"  
  
"Oh okay.sooo what did you do today?"  
  
"Just the usual. Double Charms, Double D.A.T.D.A."  
  
"Anything interesting?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I got this amazing book on the.."  
  
"Find anything out today? Like gossip?"  
  
That was it! I couldn't hold it.  
  
"GINNY I know who.."  
  
And then I couldn't speak, I couldn't say likes you. What was happening?  
  
"What Hermione?" teased Ginny, but offcourse didn't see that then.  
  
"I can't speak!"  
  
"Yes you can"  
  
"Oh..i don't know what happened. I know who."  
  
Then it happened again. I tried yelling likes you. No use. I said Harry, no sound. I just stood there yelling silent sounds to Ginny. I was going red, I knew it. And all that time Ginny played along. That's when I started to act out what I trying to say. But Ginny pretended not to understand.  
  
"I don't understand what your trying to say Hermione"  
  
I would have kept up that all night if I hadn't heard laughs from upstairs, followed by shhhhhh. I followed the sounds up the stairs to where the staircase spilt. There was Harry and Ron rolling on the ground silently laughing. Then I realised what was happening. I gave a laugh.  
  
"You should have seen your face!"  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"Ohh yeah" I laughed back at them. They took that as a okay everythings alright. That's when I hexed them.  
  
Sometime later after I had un-hexed Harry and Ron, they explained. They had found the spell in one of my books and decided to play a joke on me. They offcourse did not read how the spell works. They had told Ginny and she was going to play along. Ron cast the spell, rather badly may I add. If it was done right, I would have forgotten all about the secret as soon as I wanted to tell Ginny. Instead when I wanted to tell Ginny I would lose my voice. I spent all of the nest week getting Ron and Harry to preform the spell right  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione dear?" asked my Mum.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts.  
  
"Anyway you can't even feel it, if your not expecting it. But if you are, all that happens is a purple mist comes out of my wand and into you. All you feel is icy cold, but that only stays for 2 seconds."  
  
"Sounds safe, okay call them in"  
  
****  
  
Dear Diary,  
That's it, we told them. That I am a Witch. It went well actually,  
better than I thought is would. At first it was shock, but then was 'cool' as  
Rose put it. Both Rose and Mia wanted me to preform them spells, but when  
I told them I couldn't until next week, they made me promise to show them  
then. They took it well, David was different. He just starred at me, as if I was  
a freak. He didn't stay long, he just walked right of there. Before I could tell  
him it was a secret. I didn't plan on putting the spell on him, but I had to.  
Just as he walked out of the door. Mum and Dad didn't even notice that there  
was something wrong. I know I will need to deal with this later. I have a  
feeling it won't be easy either. As soon as I put the spell on Mia and Rose I  
was out of there and up here.  
  
Anyway I asked Mum about the letters I sent my group. She sent them  
alright and she had not gotten any letters back. I don't know how to explain  
it now. I have decided to go back to the old hideout, I wonder if they have  
moved it? I will just show up and say 'hey it's me Hermione' and take it  
from there. Wish me luck diary. I saw them earlier on, at the movies. There  
was a couple of people that weren't in our group. Casey McDan, Cahla  
Davidson and Michael Knight. Everyone was together, but every now and  
again broke off into twos. When I was part of the group, we always did that.  
Usually with our boyfriends. We never swapped boyfriends, we stayed  
together. I thought everyone would be together forever. When I was there.  
Sandy was with Mikki, James with Janet, Jeff with Donna, Brad with Clair  
and Taj with me. But it was all different now. James was with Cahla  
Davidson, Janet was with Michael Knight and my Taj was with Casey  
McDan. How could he! Taj never liked Casey, he always called her names.  
And now she was hanging off his arm!! And what happened to James and  
Janet? All mysteries, which I plan to find out tomorrow. But until then diary.  
I'm going to bed, goodnight.  
  
Hermione XXX  
  
A/N: tell wat u think R&R. ill give u a cookie! lol 


End file.
